


A Grave Mistake

by PhenomAngel



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Wrestling, undertaker urn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After making a deal with Bray Wyatt before the annual TLC Pay-Per-View, Kristen soon realizes that Bray was already one step ahead. Now both Dean and her lives are at stake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grave Mistake

Dean lost. He decided to take the monitor he found under the ring and use it as a weapon. Dean ran towards Bray Wyatt, forgetting to unplug the wires first, and it literally blew up in his face. I was standing back stage when it happened, my heart sank. This loss was going to change things.  
  
After TLC went off air Bray went back out as Dean was beating the Hell out of the monitor that cost him the match.  
  
"There is one thing you must realize Dean. I got inside your head once, and I made you cry, I made you feel pain." Bray did that stupid laugh. "I made a deal with a certain _Angel_ that if you won tonight, I might consider leaving you be. But I won." Bray raises his hands towards the monitor and showed a video of Dean and I backstage together. "I won't make the same mistake this time around."  
  
Dean finally stopped pacing around the ring, realizing which _Angel_ Bray was referring to.  
  
"I won't let you _fucking_ touch her!" Dean shouted, still wiping his eyes from the sparks that shot in his face only moments ago.  
  
Dean didn't even waste any time before jumping out of ring, limping towards Bray, kicking ladders, chairs and broken pieces of tables out of his way.  
  
"I wouldn't take another step closer. I'm already one move ahead of you."  
  
 _No._  
  
How did he get that?!  
  
That's not _fucking_ possible!  
  
Bray pulled out the Urn. The Urn that Paul Bearer used to control The Undertaker.  
  
"One look at this and Kristen will be under my control. If I want her to kill you, she will have no choice."  
  
This can't be happening. My blood started to boil, I want sure if I was angry or terrified.  
  
Bray slowly lifted the Urn above his head.  
  
"I've got _your_ whole world in my hands." Bray sang and Dean ran towards him with any strength he had left, but by the time he got there the lights were off and as they slowly came back on Bray was gone.  
  
So was the Urn.


End file.
